The way i saw you
by kingleby
Summary: Oneshot. Just a little look into Rikku's thoughts and opinions about a certain faction leader. Gippal X Rikku


This is justa one-shot i wrote quite a while ago but forgot about, so i thought i'd post it up. Hope you like.

Disclaimer: i own nothing, except my dog, i have the certificate to prove that, lol.

**The way I saw you**

I always saw you as a selfish, cocky arrogant boy. That's how I saw you when we were growing up and it's how I saw you when you left me. But now after what I saw you do today I have begun to see otherwise. Maybe, just maybe you really did leave me and join the Crimson Squad so you could impress my father and get his permission one day. Maybe you were telling the truth that the reason you'd wanted to be in the Crusaders was so you might be allowed to marry me. But that was a long time ago. Back then you were usually self involved, how was I suppose to know?

Oops. I guess I really screwed up with that. Two years we avoided each other just because I had judged you wrong. But now I can see what a kind person you can be. That's the reason I am here now.

Not making sense am I?…Poopie. Okay let me give an example of the way I saw you as for all those years. Let's see…how about the day you asked me out when I was ten?

_I watched cautiously from the corner of my eye as you approached. I continued my digging but felt myself tense up ready for whatever trick you were planning to pull. The day before you'd tipped a bucket of blue dye all over me and my hair still had it in. Maybe you wanted to add glitter?_

"_Hey Cid's girl." You said with a cocky smile as the ruffled my now blue hair. "You like your hairdo?"_

"_What do you want Gippal?" I asked annoyed that you couldn't just disappear beneath the sand. _What? You were a bully to me! Stop whining and just listen or I'll leave right now!

"_Well I sort of made a bet with Buddy that I could get you to date me. So what do you say?"_

Yep, I'm being serious. See what I mean by self involved and arrogant? Anyone with half a brain would realise that is not the right way to ask a girl out. What do you mean it sounded alright to you? Gippal, I'm worried. Of course I refused! The only reason I ended up agreeing was because you held my chocobo plushie hostage! Meanie.

Shut up Gippal. Not every guy does that sort of thing to the girl he likes. No they don't. No they don't! Would you shut up and let me finish explaining here? Thank you.

Anyway so that's how I saw you back then. But now after what I saw today I can look back and sort of see that you liked me. Sort of. How? Well I asked Buddy about it and he said that bet was your idea. Ha, didn't think I'd find that out did you Mr. Ego. Anyway, you liked me but your ego and pride and personality and maybe even your DNA…huh? Of course it's true! Your ego is larger than both Sin and Vegnagun put together! Would you be quiet!…that's it I'm leaving you big meanie.

Hey! You aren't allowed to do that! No you're not! You can't just kiss me when I'm making a stand! Why? Because it throws me off that's why. No its not because you're irresistible. No I won't stay if you give me a cuddle!

….Okay fine. But it's not because you're irresistible! Why is it? …Because I want to finish the story? Stop laughing at me! Just sit down and listen or I will leave!

Now where was I? Something about DNA…oh yeah. You liked me but your male pride wouldn't admit it so you did all those mean things to me and made out you only went out for me because of a bet. Right? Ha, now who's the irresistible one!

What made me change my mind? What made me see you properly? That thing you did for Nooj, it was so nice! What do you mean it was manly and rugged? It was nice! You are so weird. Anyway what you did made me realise how you cover up your nice vulnerable side under that cocky arrogant…no it's not attracting Gippal, that's why I didn't do this before I saw that side of you? No! I didn't go out with you for five years because I liked you I went out with you because you threatened my chocobo plushie. Yes I like it so much I sacrificed dating _you_ for five years. Yes that's the truth, no I didn't have hidden feelings for you! What? Where's my plushie now? Er…

Okay okay. I admit I liked you. I always liked you but after you left for the Crimson Squad I made myself see the bad aspects of your personality. Yes, there are bad aspects. Just trust me on that. Like how you never admitted you thought I was pretty or how much you liked me. It made me think you didn't care for me, that's why I overreacted so much when you left because it was the first time you'd ever said about how much you were willing to do just to be with me.

Romantic? Yeah I guess it was. Sorry I saw it the wrong way. But I didn't realise it was romantic and done out of love until I saw what you did for your friend today. That was really nice. What so you mean it was no big deal? It meant everything to him!

_So I was at Besaid this morning when through the commsphere Baralai said you wanted to meet up with all of us at Djose. I only decided to go because I was bored you know? _No I didn't want to see you again particularly. Shut. Up.

_By midday I find myself at Djose with Yunie, Tidus, Paine, Baralai, Nooj, LeBlanc, Ormi and Logos. They had no clue why just like me. Then out comes you being your normal self._

"_Hey Cid's girl!" You said messing up my hair. "And the celebrity!" You said smiling at Yuna and getting a warning glare from Tidus. "This must be Sir Tidus." That was the first shocker, I have never once heard you show such respect. _You were trying to impress him so he'd tell you about Machina Zanarkand? You obviously don't know Tidus, he'd tell you about it even if you'd hit him!

_Anyway so_ _after you'd greeted and insulted everyone else you finally let us in the precious temple where Nooj didn't waste time asking._

"_What the hell do you want Gippal? Some of us do actually work!"_

"_Well." You'd began with that cute grin. _What? No I don't think it's cute! I didn't say that! No I didn't! Just let me finish okay? _"I was going to be nice and say I invited you for a little reunion but I might as well cut to the chase. I have some old machina junk that's clogging up the place and thought you'd want it." _

See what I mean by hiding your nice side behind arrogantness? I can't believe you said that! Nooj almost popped a vein! What do you mean that was the idea? Stop being mean!

_After you'd said that you'd quickly ran out of the room before Nooj could open his mouth and begin his raging complaint. So guess who had to hear it? Yeah, thanks a bunch for that. What he said was…well let's leave that bit out. You're only eighteen._

_So anyway then you come back in a good ten minutes later carrying this machina arm and leg. Except…they look so real. Like a real arm and leg. They were made so carefully and even designed to match Nooj's outfit. _

"_I was working on a much needed update for machina body parts but no one seems to need them who will pay for them. All they're doing is hanging about in my office so I thought I'd give you them." Nooj had just stared at you in amazement. "Come on at least try them before you condemn them to the trash heap." And so you had dragged him away for two hours while you connected them to his nerves. Not that I'd realised that at the time. I thought you had just made them look more life like. But then I guess that's not your definition of an upgrade._

_When the two of you came back I was so shocked. Nooj stood there a whole man and was smiling. Smiling! I couldn't believe it! You made him smile Gippal, he was smiling. _

_I knew no one would be able to tell they were machina. Not only did they look real but they actually moved! You explained that you'd connected them to his nerves so they were responding as his real arm and leg would have if still there. And Nooj was so happy. _

We all watched him eat with two hands, we all watched him stride, no longer needing his stick thing. And that was your doing, you had made this miracle possible. You are a really good friend Gippal. And it made me realise that despite your ways we made a really good couple. I was happy with you and I knew that the way I saw you for all those years was wrong. I realised you aren't a selfish cocky, arrogant boy but a loving, kind caring man with an odd reputation to uphold.

That's the reason I came here tonight. That's the reason I allowed you to take me in your arms, allowed you to kiss me. It's the reason I allowed myself into your bed.

What? You have nothing to say? I made you speechless? That must be a first! There's one last thing I have to ask you before we go out to face our friends, just one more thing. Because now you are a leader and proven yourself to my father. He can't object to me asking this now.

Will you marry me?


End file.
